valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Hamster
Hamsters are the most notorious of all enemies in the Valkyrie Profile series. They first appeared in the Seraphic Gate of ''Valkyrie Profile'', and their popularity allowed them to reprise their role in ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' and ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume''. Hamsters have no story or any relevance to the established canon of the Valkyrie Profile series other than providing a challenge. Personality Hamsters are mild-mannered little animals that love playing with other hamster companions they travel around with. Their small and adorable form hides a terrifying secret, for once they are bothered by the player, they will mercilessly assault the party until all members are ruthlessly slaughtered. Battle The furry little critters usually travel in groups. Their strength surpasses even the mighty Ethereal Queen and can kill the entire party many times over in a single attack. ''Valkyrie Profile'' Four Hamsters may appear in place of Loki Shade on the fourth section of Seraphic Gate just before encountering the Ethereal Queen. Their small size makes Hamsters very difficult to be hit by most attacks and spells, though Lenneth can usually hit them with her sword. Hamsters have three attacks: * Killer Seed (Japanese: キラー・シード) which does 1 damage or rarely – if ever – reduce the target's DME to 1 instead and cannot be guarded/avoided. * Peeve Attack (Japanese: ダダをこれる, Dada o koreru) which does nothing at all. * Furry Ones (C'mon Lemming カモン・レミング in the Japanese version) which does between 8 to 14 hits to the entire party and cannot be guarded/avoided. The best way to defeat Hamsters is to bring three sorcerers along (preferrably strong ones like Mystina, Lezard Valeth, and Gandar) and have them cast Poison Blow every turn (Spell Reinforce might also help). It is highly recommended to use Guts, Auto Item (set Union Plume to 100%), and Angel Curios on the entire party to survive the Hamsters' deadly Furry Ones attack, or alternatively, use Sap Power and/or Guard Reinforce. The Hamsters' attack pattern are somewhat predictable: * While having between 100% to ~50% HP, they will use all three attacks. * While having between ~50% to ~25% HP, they will mostly use spells. * While having less than ~25% HP, they will always use Furry Ones. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Hamsters lose their ability to cast spells, but they're just as difficult to defeat. They are accompanied by Hammy monsters that drop Sunflower Seeds, an ingredient for making Golden Eggs. Both creatures are Beast-type monsters. Attacks *'Furry One' - Calls other hamsters to trample all enemies. :カモンレミングズ/C'mon Lemmings :Hits: 12 :Range: All Enemies :Effect: Unblockable *'Hey!' - Spits out a seed that inflicts damage. :えいっ！/Ei-! :Hits: 1 :Range: Target *'Peeve Attack' - Throws a tantrum. Does not inflict damage. :だだをこれる/Dada o Koreru :Hits: 0 :Range: Target :Effect: Unblockable Tolerances *'Earth:' -20% All other elements are neutral Resistances *'Poison:' 100% *'Faint:' 100% *'Freeze:' 100% *'Paralysis:' 100% *'Stone:' 100% *'Curse:' 100% *'Silence:' 100% *'Frailty:' 100% *'Confusion:' 100% *'Transfer:' 100% *'Doom:' 100% Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Hamsters have a movement of four and an attack range of two (including diagonals). Their statistics and levels will be much higher than the party's and inflicting damage on them is near impossible because of their high evade and immunity to all elements. Thankfully, they will not engage the party and instead wander the perimeter of the stage each turn. If the player chooses to engage the hamster, the hamster will instead turn their priority into hunting down each party member until they are all slain. Attacks *'Unnamed attack 1:' :Hits: 12 *'Unnamed attack 2:' :Hits: 9 Tolerances *'Fire:' 100% *'Ice:' 100% *'Lightning:' 100% *'Earth:' 100% *'Holy:' 100% *'Darkness:' 100% Resistances *'Poison:' 100% *'Paralysis:' 100% *'Stone:' 100% *'Silence:' 100% *'Curse:' 100% *'Freeze:' 100% *'Stun:' 100% *'Faint:' 20% *'Instant Death:' 100% Encounter Valkyrie Profile :Hamsters are found in Area 4 of the Seraphic Gate right before the room holding Iseria Queen. They are disguised as a flying-mage enemy above the wandering knight. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria :Hamsters are found in Area 4 of the Seraphic Gate. To summon one, the player must reach a chest in the treasure room and then chase after the hamster into an area before the exit. They are accompanied by their variation, Hammy, in battle. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume :Hamsters accompany Ailyth on the fifth floor on the Seraphic Gate. Unlike other Seraphic Gate characters who receive upgrades upon each completion of the Seraphic Gate, Hamsters start receiving their upgrades from the fourth completion on. The number of hamster increase each time the Seraphic Gate is cleared. From one to two after the first clearance, two to three after the second clearance, three to four after the third clearance, four to five after the fourth clearance, and five to six from the fifth clearance on. ---- See also: *Hamster (Boss) ---- Category:Enemies Category:Bosses